Li Dian
Li Dian (onyomi: Ri Ten) is a veteran general who had been with Cao Cao since the beginning. A lover of learning, he had a very cool and careful personality. He stopped the violence of his peers on numerous occasions. Together with Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he served in the defense of He Fei. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, Li Dian was a generic Wei NPC since the series's second title. His height for his playable appearance is 180 cm (5'11"). In Famitsu's character survey, he placed tenth place for most desirable friend. He ranked thirty-fourth in Gamecity's Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden popularity poll. This counterpart has a character image song titled BAD INTUITION. His height is 165 cm (5'5") in Kessen II. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Recruited by Xiahou Dun during the eight installment, Li Dian fights alongside Yue Jin at Hulao Gate under Cao Cao. The two quickly prove themselves by helping their lord defeat Dong Zhuo and Lu Bu. Shortly after the land is further plunged into chaos, Li Dian finds himself participating in more battles under Cao Cao. He appears numerous times clashing against Xu Shu at Xinye, assisting in the pacification of the Yuan Family at Hebei, Lu Bu at Xiapi, and among those who were present at Chibi. After the defeat in Chibi, Li Dian is sent to help Zhang Liao defend Hefei from Wu. Despite reluctance from both himself and Yue Jin, the two eventually decide to follow Zhang Liao and together they defeat Sun Quan. In other Wu and Shu stories, Li Dian often appears (usually accompanied by Yue Jin) as a recurring general who loyally serves Cao Cao and Cao Pi. In an alternate Shu story path, he arrives as reinforcements in the defense of Chang An and is among those slain at Xuchang in the final push against Wei. He takes a more active role in Wu's story being responsible for trapping Sun Quan in his own camp at Hefei. In the alternate path, he supports Cao Pi at Hefei Castle and defends his defeated lord. He is last seen among the Wei officers that survived the war, enjoying a peacefully united land. Character Information Developers Li Dian was one of the many popular choices for Wei before his playable debut, so developers gave in to requests for the newest Dynasty Warriors title. They believe his historical contributions would be interesting adds for Zhang Liao and other characters at Hefei. Designers struggled the most with his big hairdo, or the main draw of his design. His hair was going to be bigger and wilder, but developers cut back when they considered his level-headed personality. Personality A witty and resourceful individual, Li Dian words and gestures can at times befuddle his closest allies. Extremely laid-back, he often talks casually with his fellow officers and is calm and cautious in making decisions. He takes his duties seriously and is willing to accomplish them by any means he deems necessary. As he is close to Yue Jin, he often chides the shorter man to be more confident in himself and to not be so obsessed with his height. Despite Zhang Liao's past service under Lu Bu causing the death of Li Dian's uncle, the two share a mutual respect though Li Dian often wishes that Zhang Liao would use some restraint during battle. Voice Actors *Lucien Dodge - Dynasty Warriors 8 (English-uncredited) *Hirofumi Tanaka - Kessen II (Japanese) *Kōsuke Toriumi - Dynasty Warriors 8 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Li Dian/Quotes Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 8 Li Dian is affiliated with the wheeled halberd in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 1: , , , ( ): A fierce diagonal slash that may freeze opponents. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): :Musou - Imperial Fire (炎帝): : Swings weapon forward, sending out two spinning discs to slash enemies in the front arc. :Alternate Musou - Royal Lightning (雷公): R1 + : Releases lightning-imbued spinning discs that randomly rotate in front of the user, causing streaks of electricity to follow their trails. The halberd's shaft is then used as a lightning rod to attract several bolts when the discs return back in place. :Aerial Musou - Regal Wind (風伯): , : Drops two spinning discs that diagonally descend upon the enemy ranks, slicing them for a short moment. :Awakening Musou: Attacks enemies with multiple spin slashes done in alternating angles. It ends with the user grinding the opposition momentarily before blowing them away. The extension of the move has the user rotate continuously while dragging halberd on the ground, eventually spinning faster after moving. Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Li Dian uses the wheeled halberd as his default weapon in this title. Historical Information Li Dian was from Juye county in the Shanyang commandery. His father was Li Qian, his brother was Li Zheng, and one of his sons was Li Zhen. Li Dian joined Cao Cao in tearing the Yellow Turban siege at Shouzhang as well as the campaigns against Yuan Shu and Tao Qian. After Li Qian was killed, Li Zheng was successful in his mission to defeat Lu Bu's general Xue Lan and pacifying the counties of Yu province. Li Zheng died, leaving Li Dian to succeed him and take command of his troops. He was appointed Governor of Lihu. In the battles against Yuan Shao and his sons, Li Dian helped along the grain and silk for the army leading his kinsmen and subordinates. In the latter face-off, along with Cheng Yu, Li Dian was to transport supplies on the river, but Yuan Shang had an officer stationed on the river, blocking the supply line. Cao Cao had advised to dismount from the boats should the route be blocked, but Li Dian, confident that the army could best the obstructing enemy, brought up the topic of clearing the river. Cheng Yu ageed and they warded off Yuan Shang's officer. Liu Biao then sent Liu Bei to attack Ye, which was controlled by Cao Cao, while Cao Cao was away with the main army facing Yuan Shang. Together with Yu Jin and Xiahou Dun, Li Dian marched to repel them. Xiahou Dun wished to pursue when Liu Bei had his camp set aflame and retreated south, but Li Dian warned that the path to pursue was narrow and had dense woods surrounding it. Nevertheless Xiahou Dun pursued with Yu Jin following and Li Dian staying with the camp. As foreseen, Xiahou Dun and Yu Jin were ambushed and Li Dian arrived as reinforcement. The sight of the assistance caused Liu Bei to actually flee. Li Dian and Yue Jin later defeated Gao Gan at Hu Pass and Guan Cheng at another location. Li Dian was made General Who Captures Caitiffs and Marquis of a Chief Village. His clan numbered some thousand families, and added with subordinates was three thousand, totaling to thirteen thousand people. With his lord's permission, Li Dian moved them to Ye in the Wei prefecture and was made General Who Breaks the Caitiffs. With Zhang Liao and Yue Jin, he was stationed in Hefei where Sun Quan was to attack. The three were on bad terms, but Li Dian said, "This is an important affair fo the state... how can my personal hatred make me neglect the common good?" The three were able to force Sun Quan to retreat, and Li Dian's fief was increased to 400 households. Li Dian died at the age of 36 with Li Zhen succeeding him. He was posthumously honored as Marquis of Sympathy by Cao Pi. The Wei shu records how Li Dian, though diligent in studying, did not like military affairs in his youth. He was also a humble, excellent scholar, a respected leader, and would not quarrel with other generals to gain merit. Chen Shou, author of the Records of Three Kingdoms, praised Li Dian as an admirable character in his righteousness. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Lidian-dw8.png|Dynasty Warriors 8 render Li_Dian_Job_Costume_(DW8_DLC).jpg|Original downloadable costume Lidian-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait Lidian-kessenII.jpg|Kessen II concept DT_Li_Dian.png|Dynasty Tactics portrait Category:Wei characters Category:Kessen Characters